Selamat Datang di Asrama Anime, Anak-Anak SnK!
by IsmiHana
Summary: For ARMIN CS05 CHALLENGE - Kisah gaje kedatangan anak-anak Shingeki no Kyojin di Asrama Anime. WARNING! Intro Nggak Nyambung, Gaje, Garing, GuestStar, Banyak Selipan Kata, AU, AT, Figuran Lalu Lalang Crossover Dengan Anime Lain. Don't read if you don't want to view this story.
1. INTRO

**Disclaimer – Seperti yang kita semua tahu: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime (**_**klo itu punya saiia, udah saiia buat semua karakternya hidup dalam perut Titan :v**_**)**

**FOR ARMIN CS05 CHALLENGE**

* * *

**WARNING – Intro Nggak Nyambung, Gaje, Garing, GuestStar, Banyak Selipan Kata, AU, AT, dan A-A lainnya (?)**

**Latar Tempat Crossover Dengan Anime Lain (**_**gyah, maksudnya apa?**_**)**

**Figuran Lalu-Lalang Crossover Dengan Anime Lain**

**(**_**SOALNYA LATARNYA DI ASRAMA ANIME! :3**_**)**

* * *

**Meski saiia gga ada ide, tetap saja—waktunya untuk ber-TATAKAE ria! Ikke, ikke-ikke, Nadha! :v (**_**oi, langsung ke cerita aja nape?!**_**)**

* * *

Yap, ini adalah hari pertama Aramina—maksud saya Armin—menjejakkan kakinya di bumi pertiw—maksud saya di Asrama Anime. Ketua Asrama Anime yaitu Masamune Kadoya (_readers: ini fic SnK ato apa -_-_) sudah meneleponnya, Eren, dan Mikasa untuk datang ke Asrama Anime dan menyelamatkan itu asrama dari Titan (_sumpah ini fic apaan -_-_).

"Bagus, bagus." udah, gitu aja kata yang keluar dari Masamune, membuat tiga anak sekaligus tuh cengok semua.

"Ya, bagus-bagus-bagus! Nah, sekarang gue anterin lu bro en sis gue ke kamar kalian, ok? Slamet datang di Asrama Anime!" astaga, yang disambut tuh mereka atau Slamet? (_kocar kacir!_)

Dalam diam yang sangat… diam (?), ketiga anak Shingeki no Kyojin itu diantar menuju kamar mereka. Yap, sodara-sodara, pintu kamar sudah terbuka, dan…

"**NTAR! INI JAMAN APAAN?!**"

Seru Eren yang ngelihat kamar tercanggih daripada di rumahnya (_you came from 850-an, bro -_-_).

"Zaman Reformasi, Nak. Sekarang dah pemerintahan SBY, bukan Soekarno Hatta lagi." jawab Masamune santai. Dan jawabannya membuat Armin de ka ka tampak pusing. Armin hanya kebingungan sekaligus terpukau melihat teknologi abad 25-an (_kita kan crossover bareng AKB0048 :3_).

"Emang sekarang taun berapa ya, Bro?" tanya anak lain, yang udah bisik-bisik di belakang mereka.

"Klo gue gak salah sih, dah lebih dari 1 Masehi." yang lainnya membalas. Ada yang lagi bawa raket tenis, ada yang lagi megang gasing, ada yang bawa makhluk unyu (_duh?_), dan ada yang bawa 4wd (_hei, apa mereka tahu 4wd?_).

"Terus, kenapa kami bisa kesasar ke sini?!"

"Oh, bukannya gue udah nelpon elu-elu sekalian, ya? Atau semua salah lu, A Fei?"

"Duh, saya udah nelpon mereka dari zaman baheula, terus diangkatnya pas Orde Lama, baru dateng ketika Orde Baru muncul. Nah, pertarungan kita selesai deh di Zaman Reformasi."

"Pokoke balikin kita ke zaman kita masing-masing!"

"Ke mana? Chalk Zone? Dinosaurus? Ice Age?"

"Eren, sudahlah." ujar Armin, buru-buru menggamit lengan sahabatnya. Eren mendesah sebal.

"Hei, berbahagialah, Bocah." kata Masamune, "Kau bisa bermain _bey_ sepuasnya di sini! Huahahaha!"

Yang lain cuma pokerface ngelihat tingkah Sang Ketua Asrama Anime.

"Oke! Selamat bersenang-senang di kamar kalian yang baru! Nah, kalo butuh aku, telpon aja pake hape dekat cermin. Sampai nanti~~!"

"Oi, tunggu!"

Sementara itu, di sudut lain, mata Armin bersinar-sinar melihat buku segedong di sudut kamar. Tanpa diperintah, kakinya bergerak ke arah situ dan mulai membenamkan dirinya dalam banjir buku dari Sungai Segedong (_sungai di daerah tempat author :v_). Ia menemukan banyak hal di situ. Ada Naruto, Beyblade, Bakugan the Evo Tournament, Prince of Tennis, dan lain-lain. Yang teraneh adalah dia menemukan dirinya sendiri dalam sebuah komik berjudul Shingeki no Kyojin. Hmm…

"Sebenarnya, di mana kita? Tahun berapa sekarang?" Armin mendengar Eren menyahut. Otomatis, ia melihat ke arah dinding, tempat jam dan kalender digital berada, "Hmm, sekarang tahun 2013, Asrama Anime…?"

"Berarti kita terpeleset ke masa depan, begitu?" Tanya Eren pada sobat karibnya. Armin mengangkat bahu, "Yah, kuyakin begitu."

"**DUH!** Terus, gimana cara kita kembali?!"

"_Kembalilah… kepada…_"

"**URUSAI!**"

"Apa itu Asrama Anime?" Armin tiba-tiba bertanya polos. Dan semua menoleh mendengar suara polosnya.

Sebuah suara sadis menyahut, "Aku akan jadikan dia adikku,"

**GULP.**

"Minggir kau, Rika. Ahaha, iya, kalian belum terlalu tahu tentang Asrama Anime, ya? Mari ikut aku ke kamar Masamune."

"**MAAA… SAAA… MUUU… NEEE…!**" jerit anak itu kencang-kencang, membuat Masamune Kadoya datang kembali, "URUSAII!" jeritnya, "**DARITADI GUE DI POJOKAN, DONGDONG!**"

"**HAHH?! SAPA YANG KAMU PANGGIL ODONG-ODONG?!**"

Lagi-lagi, tiga anak baru itu cengok melihat tarung dang—maksud saya tarung lidah tersebut.

"Ehm, oke, oke. Silahkan pergi, Kirihara. Yosh, salam kenal, semuanya! Aku adalah Masamune Kadoya, blader nomor satu di dunia!"

"**HEHH! ITU GUE, MASAMUNE, BUKAN ENTE!**"

"Tidak usah pedulikan dia, ya. Nah, aku adalah ketua dari Asrama Anime, sebuah asrama yang diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak Anime agar bisa terhubung dengan Anime lain."

(_readers: tujuan apa itu -_-_)

"Apa ini semacam sekolah?" Armin mengangkat tangan dengan manisnya.

"**KYAAA! JADILAH ADIKKU…!**"

"Salah."

Tangan Armin langsung lemes (?).

"Ini asrama doing, bapak-bapak dan ibu sekalian." balas Masamune, "Kalo soal Sekolah, kita bisa pilih sendiri. Ntar kami—para pengurus asrama—yang akan daftarin kalian ke sekolah pilihan kalian."

"**RIKKAI! RIKKAI!**"

"**URUSAAAIIII…!**"

**BLUAAARRRR! **Di luar, petir menggelegek hebat seakan mendukung teriakan hebohnya Masamune.

"Ehm…"

"… sudah jelas?"

"Jadi, ini asrama kayak tempat kos doang?" Eren mendadak modern.

"Yups, benar."

"Terus, kita-kita sekolah di mana, dong?"

"Ntar kami kasih daftar sekolah untuk kalian pilih, sekalian informasi n' brosur, dan tur singkatnya," Masamune membalas santai dan ceria, "Nah, sekarang, yuk kita lihat Korps Pelatihan Modern!"

* * *

"Jadi…"

"… ini…"

"… Korps Pelatihan…"

"…"

"… **MASA DEPAN?!**"

Tiga anak itu ternganga sambil ngeces (_author dibabat jadi sop_) melihat Korps Pelatihan di hadapan mereka. Soalnya itu tempat jadi modern dah. Bahkan, mereka melihat teman-teman mereka di sana.

"**OI, KALIAN!**" Eren udah menjerit-jerit kayak orang gila di lampu merah melihat teman-temannya semua.

"**EREN! ARMIN! MIKASA!**"

"Kok, kalian bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Armin.

"Entah. Kalian sendiri?"

"Hmm, gimana, ya? Kami menemukan benda kotak yang aneh. Lalu, ada suara orang dari situ. Tiba-tiba saja kami sudah ada di sebuah asrama, Asrama Anime. Yang itu, tuh." Eren menunjuk bangunan Asrama Anime yang berdiri di depan Korps Pelatihan.

"Terus, ini tempat apa?"

"Katanya sih, Korps Pelatihan Modern."

"Modern? Iya juga, sih. Pantas lebih keren dari yang biasanya."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Masamune tiba-tiba muncul, mengagetkan mereka, "Ohho, anak baru lain dah sampai, ya? **GINGAA! DIABSEN!**"

Anak lain datang sambil bersungut-sungut, "Duh, kenapa sih harus kau yang jadi ketua asrama?"

"Bukan salahku kaleee… Lagian semua pada nge-fans dengan aku, kan~~~" Masamune, OOC mode-mu keluar, tuh!

"Hmmph." anak itu menggerutu, lalu menoleh ke anak-anak SnK sambil tersenyum, "Aku Ginga Hagane. Sekretaris Asrama Anime. Kuabsen kalian dulu, ya."

"**BARIS GIHH!**" OC Author yang hobi pramuka tereak. Semua anak langsung berbaris, syukurnya nggak pake ragu-ragu lagi.

"Eren Jaeger!"

"Hadir!"

"Mikasa Ackerman!"

"Hadir!"

"Armin Arlert!"

"H, hadir!"

"Jean Kirschstein!"

"Hadir!"

"Annie Leonhart!"

"…"

"Oi, situ tuli, ya?"

"Betsuni… (?)"

"Gue kira elu bisa."

**GBRUAK!** Ginga jatuh detik kemudian.

"Aku pergi."

"Eh, iya, iya, sori! Duh, Masamune, _flash back_-in dong!"

Masamune dengan malas memutar jarinya di udara, dan…

… tiba-tiba waktu kembali.

_Hah, bisa?_

"Annie Leonhart!"

"…"

"Yah, kuanggap hadir," desah Ginga, meneruskan kerjanya, "Bertholdt Hoover!"

"Hadir."

"Sasha Blouse!"

"**HADIR!**"

"Christa Lenz!"

"Hadir!"

"Rivaille!"

"… **Bocah, umurmu berapa tahun, hah?**"

"Koreksi deh. Mister Rivaille!"

"…"

"Oi, Mister, jawab dong!"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, aku udah hadir?"

Ginga langsung nge-_sweat_ melihat aura hitam di beakang Rivaille, "Udah deh, lanjut. Miss… Petra Rel?"

"Oh, aku ada."

"**PETRA-SAN?!**" anak-anak lain _shock_.

"Miss Hanji Zoë?"

"**HAHHA, LIHAT AKU, BOCAH! AKU ADA DI ATAS TITAN!**"

"Tch, bodoh kau, Hanji."

Hanji langsung menghabisi titan tersebut sebelum makhluk besar nan imut (?) itu mengamuk.

"Oi, singkirkan tuh bangkai." perintah Masamune ke anak-anak Asrama Anime lain, yang langsung bawa garu, sapu, pel… (_duh?_)

"Oke, lanjut ya. Marco Bodt?"

…

…

…

"**EHHHHHHH?!**"

"**APA KAU BILANG?! MARCO?! MARCO BODT?!**"

"**JANGAN BERCANDA!**"

(_readers: ya Tuhan, capslock apaan tuh -_-_)

"Eh? Tapi ini aku, kok."

Jean langsung pingsan dan dibawa ke sanatorium Asrama Anime.

Sementara yang lain masih pada _shock_.

"Kau… Mar… Mar… Marco?"

"Lah, semuanya, ada apa?"

"Kenapa… bisa…"

"Udah gue bilang, ini Asrama Anime; tempat semua Anime berada. Nah lho, kita-kita kan berkawan dengan anak-anak Naruto yang punya jurus penukar nyawa."

Detik kemudian, mereka semua pingsan.

Kecuali Hanji dan Mikasa.

"Hah, syukurlah semua udah diabsen. Kalo enggak, ribet entar mah."

**HAH, SEGITU AJA?! MANA YMIR, CONNIE, REINER DE KA KA?!**

"Kagak diundang."

**TEGANYAAAA…!**

"Oi, si Titan belum diabsen!"

"Kagak masuk hitungan! Dah, kau masuk sanatorium juga sana!"

Hanji ngibrit dari Masamune ke tempat titannya berada dan langsung shalat jenazah (?).

"_Watashi wa tsuyoi_."

"Oi, masuk ke asrama."

"Eren mana?"

"Dibawa ke sanatorium."

Mikasa ngabur ke sanatorium, mencari saudara angkatnya.

* * *

**PARAH BANGEDH! BENERAN, INI CERITA PARAH BANGEDH! GUA GAK YAKIN IKUT CHALLENGE NGASIH CERITA GGA TENTU RUDU KAYAK GINI! *pundung di pojokan* (**_**maklum ini author orangnya gaje -_-**_**)**

**(**_**readers: oh… pantas ceritanya kocar-kacir**_**)**

**Tapi, terima kasih udah mau view cerita ini, ya! Salam kenal, saiia masih baru di fanfiction Shingeki no Kyojin, Nadha desu. Kalian?**

* * *

**Oh ya, Asrama Anime itu imajinasi yang saiia buat bersama adik saiia. Kami berimajinasi, apa yang akan terjadi jika semua anak-anak dari Anime yang berbeda bertemu. Belum lagi kalo latar waktunya berbeda. Duh, pasti bentrok ya?**** :3 ****Pernahkah kalian berpikir seperti saiia dan adik saiia? *kepo badai***

* * *

**Cerita ini bakal lanjut, tapi saiia masih belum bisa memperkirakan sampai chapter berapa :3 jadi yah, kalau ada yang mau ngasih masukan, saiia benar-benar menghargainya. Kritik, saran, komentar, silahkan tulis di kotak bawah :3 (**_**iya, semua juga pada tahu -_-**_**)**

**Oh ya, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau view cerita saiia yang gaje ini, ya~!**


	2. Ke AA Land

**Disclaimer – Seperti yang kita semua tahu: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime (**_**klo itu punya saiia, udah saiia buat semua karakternya ngabur ketika liat titan :v**_**)**

**FOR ARMIN CS05 CHALLENGE**

* * *

**WARNING – ****Mulai OOC****, Intro Nggak Nyambung, ****Humor Mulai Hilang****, Gaje, Garing, GuestStar, ****Eren Jadi Sadis****, Banyak Selipan Kata, AU, AT, dan A-A lainnya (?)**

**Latar Tempat Crossover Dengan Anime Lain (**_**gyah, maksudnya apa?**_**)**

**Figuran Lalu-Lalang Crossover Dengan Anime Lain**

**(**_**SOALNYA LATARNYA DI ASRAMA ANIME! :3**_**)**

* * *

**Kamus Typo Kali Ini – ****Tahun**** jadi **_**Taun**_

* * *

"**OIII, BANGOEEENNNN!**"

Kontan, semua anak di sanatorium terbangun dan menjerit satu sama lain, "**ADA TITAAAANNN!**" (?)

Dan mereka semua ngabur ke kamar makan.

Di sana, sudah ramai anak-anak Asrama Anime. Yah, bayangkanlah siapa yang ingin kalian bayangkan di sana. Yang jelas, itu ruangan besar sekali, jadi semua anak Anime (_semoga aja_) bisa muat.

"Hoi, selamat pagi anak baru!" sapa Masamune dari balik kerumunan. Pendeknya _nyata_ sekali (_maksud?_).

"…" mereka cuma cengok (_author, apa mereka gga ad kerjaan lain?_).

"Ohho, tak usah heran. Meski saking banyaknya anak-anak Anime di sini, ruangan makan tak akan terasa sesak kok. Kadang-kadang ada yang memilih makan di kamar, atau makan di mana-mana."

"**TAK GENDONG! KE MANA-MANA!**" sekumpulan penggemar Mbah Surip di pojokan langsung tereak.

"Oh, iya, hari ini kita akan pergi ke AA Land, semuanya!" tambah Masamune.

Anak-anak SnK masih cengok.

"A… A… Land…?"

"Yups. Ntar kalo liat senang dah."

* * *

Armin menatap ke arah cakrawala sembari menikmati semilir angin laut yang menepuk-nepuk mukanya. Di sampingnya, Eren, tak henti-hentinya berseru, "_Jadi seperti ini dunia luar_!" sambil terus memperhatikan betapa birunya air laut hari itu. Mereka berangkat pakai kapal pesiar salah satu anak di Asrama Anime yang terkenal kaya dan narsis. Yah, tentu kapal pesiarnya nggak hanya satu, lagian anak-anak Anime juga banyak.

"Armin, lihat! Itu…! Apa?!"

"Kalau yang kubaca di buku, sepertinya itu ikan terbang." Armin menjawab, "Indah sekali, ya?"

"_Jadi seperti ini dunia luar_!" kayaknya Eren punya _quote_ baru untuk dilontarkan. Armin tertawa kecil, "Pada akhirnya, kita bisa keluar, ya."

Eren langsung murung, membuat Armin menoleh heran, "Ada apa, Eren?"

"Tapi… ini bukan berarti kita menang, kan?" gumamnya pelan, "Sebenarnya, titan masih mengukung kehidupan di sana. Di zaman tempat kita datang."

Armin menepuk sahabatnya pelan, "Kita pasti bisa, Eren."

"Lagipula, kenapa kita dibawa ke sini?"

Armin mengangkat bahu, "_Refreshing_?"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja."

* * *

Setengah hari sudah lewat.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"**KAPAN SAMPAINYA, HAH?!**"

"Taun depan."

_**APA? TAUN DEPAN—**_

"Kita kan pake kapal pesiar, ya taun depan lah sampainya."

Semua anak-anak SnK lemes tak berdaya di tempat. Bayangkan, taun depan baru sampai. Segitu lamanya kah mereka akan hidup di atas kapal, terombang-ambing air laut?

"A, apa nggak ada cara yang dapat membuat kapal ini lebih cepat?" Tanya Armin khawatir.

"**DAN KENAPA KITA HARUS KE AA LAND?!**" Eren ikut-ikutan menambahkan.

Masamune ngakak, "Duh, kalian khawatiran banget. Tenang, entar lagi kita sampai, kok. Kita udah pake kecepatan maksimal, kan?"

Beberapa anak menggila seorang karena merasa dipermainkan, sementara anak-anak lain pergi ke sisi kapal dan melihat sebuah pulau kecil berpasir putih di sana. Air lautnya mulai menghijau, ketika mereka mendekati sisi pulau.

"Yak, semuanya, selamat datang di AA Land! Silahkan turun hati-hati, atau keseret ombak laut dan tak selamat."

Padahal ombaknya nggak ganas-ganas amat.

"Eh, kita nginap di mana?" Tanya Eren pada Armin.

"Kalau kudengar tadi sih, ada villa Asrama Anime di atas gunung. Kita bakal nginap di situ." Armin membalas pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Lah, anak segini banyaknya bisa ditampung di sono?"

"Yah, kita kan belum lihat villanya."

"_**OI, MINNA! **_**ATTENTION**_**, **_**ATTENTION**_**!**_" sebuah suara dari _megaphone_ mengagetkan mereka.

"_**YAK, SEMUA DAH BISA DENGAR?! OKE! SEKARANG, KALIAN BERES-BERESKAN KAMAR KALIAN DI VILLA, LETAKKAN BARANG BAIK-BAIK. LALU MANDI. ADA WAKTU SEKITAR 4 JAM SEBELUM MAKAN MALAM, DAN ITU FREE. JADI TERSERAH MAU NGAPAIN. SUDAH JELAS? BERESIN KAMAR DULU BARU MAIN, NGERTI?!**_"

"**NGERTI, BOSS!**" suara anak-anak Asrama Anime seisinya udah bisa ngalahin tuh _megaphone_ ternyata.

"_**YA UDAH! KEMAS SANA, GRAKK!**_"

Dan semua anak ngabur ke atas gunung. Armin dan Eren bergegas mengikuti mereka sambil bertanya-tanya, _villa Asrama Anime kayak gimana, sih?_

Dan…

* * *

"…"

"… **GILA! BAWAH TANAH?!**"

"**NTAR KITA CACINGAN!**" (?)

"Udah, kita coba masuk aja!" usul Armin, setengah menarik sahabatnya masuk ke lorong menuju villa.

"Lorongnya aneh…" gumam Eren sambil memperhatikan gambar-gambar pahatan di dinding lorong. Armin tertawa kecil, "Itu relief, Eren. Digunakan untuk menggambarkan kisah orang-orang dahulu."

"**EEH?! ASRAMA ANIME DAH BERAPA TAUN, EMANGNYA?!**"

"Dah dari taun '75 atau berapa, itu…"

"**GILA! TUA BANGEDH!**"

"Tapi orang-orangnya masih muda eksis, kan?"

Eren langsung ngubrak nggak jelas di tempatnya. Dan nasib Armin yang harus menyeretnya terus menerus sampai ke kamar. Syukurnya mereka berdua sekamar.

* * *

Tapi sungguh naudzubillah itu cara pergi ke kamar mereka.

Masamune memberitahu kalau kamar Armin, Jean, Eren, dan tiga anak lain yang tak disebutkan namanya berada 110 lantai di bawah lantai 1.

Tangganya yang berputar-putar membuat Armin pusing. Hampir saja Eren jatuh dari pundaknya.

Dan perjalanan menuju kamar tersebut sangatlah…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(_readers: KEBANYAKAN! #nampar author bareng-bareng_)

… **LAMA**!

"Masih lama nih?!" seru Jean frustasi di telinga Armin.

"M, mungkin sedikit lagi…" desah Armin yang sudah capek menghitung berapa banyak anak tangga yang dituruninya.

**SYAAAAA!** Lantai 111 nampak!

"**HOREEEE…!**" Armin dan Jean pelukan dengan gajenya.

"Terima kasih, Jendral! Terima kasih telah membantuku menginjak-injak seluruh anak tangga di sini!" seru Jean lebai.

"Sama-sama, Komandan. Kita semua tak akan berhasil tanpamu." Armin ternyata sudah ketularan virus gaje yang entah dibawa siapa di dunia ini.

"Bukannya kalian bisa pake lift?" sebuah suara dari sebuah lift bertanya.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Armin dan Jean cengok.

* * *

"Ada kertas," kata Bertholdt yang ternyata ikutan turun bareng Rivaille.

"Mana?"

"Di samping pintu, tuh."

Armin, Bertholdt dan Jean langsung memeriksa isi kertas itu.

* * *

_**KAMAR NO. 1111B (**__lantai 111 kamar nomor 1 di lantai bawah__**)**_

_**Armin Arlert**_

_**Bertholdt Hoover**_

_**Eren Jegerr (**__Eren langsung bangun dan melotot lihat namanya ditulis typo__**)**_

_**Jean Kircshtein (**__"__**WHAT?!**__" seru Eren dan Jean bersamaan__**)**_

_**Marco Bodt (**__dengan segera, Jean pingsan indah setelah melihat nama Marco__**)**_

_**Rivaille (**__semua nge-sweat melihat nama ini terpampang jelas dan nyata di kertas tersebut__**)**_

* * *

"Waah…!" seru Armin dengan kagum. Maklum, kamar yang kini ia masuki penuh dengan lemari buku. Dan ia sendiri bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya tempat ini kamar atau perpustakaan. Armin segera mengatur barang-barang yang ia bawa di lemari dan mejanya.

"Aku di sini~!" seru Eren sambil melompat ke sebuah tempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu aku di sini!" seru Jean yang sudah bangun dari pingsan indahnya, ikut-ikutan melompat ke tempat tidur pilihan.

Bertholdt hanya adem ayem memilih tempat tidur. Rivaille sudah guling-gulingan bareng guling di tempat tidurnya. Dan Marco…

**BRUK.** Jean pingsan lagi ketika melihat Marco masuk ke kamar.

"J, Jean?"

"Biarkan saja. Dia masih mengira kau tak hidup, toh." Eren melambai tak peduli.

"Tapi, aku juga heran," ujar Armin yang sudah memegang sebuah buku di tangannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, Marco?"

Marco mengangkat bahu, "Kenapa heran, sih? Bukannya aku memang bersama kalian?"

Eren melotot, "**TERAKHIR KAMI MELIHATMU, KAU SUDAH MATI, BUNG! SADARLAH!**" serunya kencang-kencang.

**BRUK.** Marco menyusul Jean—pingsan indah di tempat. Armin dan Eren cengok.

"Oi, bisa diam sedikit tidak?" ternyata Rivaille tengah bermesraan dengan guling. Eren memilih diam daripada terkena _fabulous kick_nya Rivaille lagi, sementara Armin sudah menghibur dirinya dari suara Rivaille yang mengerikan dengan membaca buku.

"Armin, ayo kita ke pantai!" ajak Eren.

"Eh? Bukannya disuruh mandi dulu?" tanya Armin, mengingat petuah sang Ketua Asrama.

"Iya, mandi di pantai, kan?!" seru Eren tak sabaran, "Berenang! Berenang! Baru kali ini aku merasa bergairah!"

Armin tertawa, menutup bukunya, "Baiklah. Tapi, kita kan tidak jago berenang."

"Main air saja juga boleh, kan?!"

* * *

Angin laut berdesing lembut di telinga Armin. Deburan ombak terus-menerus terdengar, pecah di bibir pantai tak henti-hentinya. Eren langsung menarik Armin masuk ke air.

Tentu saja, kalian tahu bagaimana suara orang masuk ke air.

**BYURR!**

"Buaaahh—Eren! Blup—" Armin terbenam sesaat. Lalu ia tertawa, menyadari kalau ia berada di perairan dangkal.

"Armin! Ayo kita ke tengah!" seru Eren yang sudah berada entah di mana. Armin menoleh dan mengejar Eren yang mulai bergerak ke tengah.

"Tunggu, Eren! Ombaknya kuat—buaah!" air asin kembali masuk ke dalam mulut Armin.

"Hoi, Armin!" seru Eren cemas, berbalik menuju sahabatnya. Oh, oh, ternyata kaki Armin tertabrak batu karang tanpa disengaja.

Tapi akibatnya, ia terbenam beberapa detik lamanya, karena jarak Eren jauh darinya.

"**ARMIN!**"

* * *

"Lho, Eren?"

Eren memeluk Armin kuat-kuat, sampai lelaki berambut pirang itu sesak napas, "Hoi, kau terbenam tadi!"

"M, memangnya kenapa?"

Eren berhenti mencuit-cuit, terdiam.

"Ngg… aku terlalu khawatir."

Eren melepaskan pelukannya, tertawa garing, "Maaf deh. Kukira kau bakal tenggelam lama."

Armin hanya tersenyum bingung.

"Kita melompat dari batu itu, yuk!" seru Eren sambil menuding sebuah karang yang tinggi.

"Eren, kurasa itu agak berba…"

"**AYOLAAAH!**" Eren menarik setengah menyeret Armin ke atas karang tersebut. Armin setengah berlari mengikuti keinginan sahabatnya.

"Satu… dua… tiga…!"

**BYURR!** Eren melompat indah ke atas dan masuk ke air. Armin mengira ia akan terbenam. Namun Eren muncul lagi di permukaan, tertawa, "Ayo, Armin! Di sini rumputnya cantik!"

"Eh? Rumput?" tanya Armin heran, "Di tempat berpasir seperti ini ada rumput?" gumamnya sambil ikut melompat masuk untuk melihat sendiri apa yang Eren sebut sebagai rumput itu.

* * *

"Ini…"

"… ini…"

"… ini…"

"… adalah…"

"…"

"…"

"… Apa?" Eren menyela kebingungan.

"**RUMPUT LAUT!**" seru Armin, "Ya, aku ingat! Rumput laut tumbuh di laut, seperti yang diceritakan di buku!"

Eren menoleh lagi ke arah tanaman hijau yang bergoyang-goyang di hadapan mereka, "Hoo… rumput laut…" gumamnya dengan nada heran, "Boleh dicabut satu, tidak ya?"

"Nanti dia tidak hidup!" seru Armin mencegah. Eren hanya nyengir, "Kan cuma satu!"

**JLEB!** Satu rumput laut berhasil ditarik Eren sampai ke akarnya.

Dan saat itu juga…

**TUIT-TUIT-TUIT-TUIT! **Sebuah alarm berbunyi, membuat Eren dan Armin terkejut.

"Hoi! Ada yang ngerusak rumput laut La-La Land!" seru sebuah suara.

"Bukan La-La Land, woi, AA Land!" suara lain menimpali gaje.

"Kabur!" seru Eren dan menarik sahabatnya yang masih bengong ke daerah lain. Suara langkah kaki yang ramai terdengar gagah (?) mendekati karang.

"Tunggu, Eren! Sembunyi di situ saja!" usul Armin sambil menarik balik sahabatnya ke arah lain, sebuah tempat yang dianggapnya cukup aman untuk menghindari kejaran _security_ asrama. Dengan cepat mereka berhasil bersembunyi di celah karang, terengah-engah setengah lega.

"Ya ampun. Nyabut rumput laut doang sampai segitunya!" Eren marah-marah di tempat.

"Tentu saja, Eren. Rumput laut tadi indah sekali," Armin bersender pada dinding karang, "Jika ada orang yang ingin mencabutnya, pulau ini akan kehilangan alam indahnya."

"Tapi, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau ada yang mencabut rumput laut?!" Eren masih tampak jengkel. Armin angkat bahu, menepuk sahabatnya, "Teknologi zaman sekarang kan canggih, Eren."

Eren langsung menampar jidatnya sendiri, "Ampun, baru ingat!"

"**Nah, ini dia dua anak yang bawa dalang tadi!**"

Armin dan Eren langsung kaget. Yah, akhirnya ketahuan juga…

* * *

**Eh, eh, pada akhirnya chapter 2 jadi, ya? Nggak nyangka #ngakakevilnggakjelas. Tapi saiia masih kurang yakin ini bisa diikutkan ke dalam challenge *pundung lagi dengan gaje*.**

**Saiia berencana bikin cerita ini sampai mereka balik dari AA Land, lalu kemudian ada chapter spesial. Dan tentunya, bukan cuma sehari mereka nginap di AA Land XD**

**Makasih kalo udah mau view cerita ini!**


	3. Long March

**Disclaimer – Seperti yang kita semua tahu: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime (**_**klo itu punya saiia, udah saiia buat **__**itu jadi cerita WB #geplakgeplekgeplokgeplikgepluk**_**)**

**FOR ARMIN CS05 CHALLENGE**

* * *

**WARNING –****OOC, Intro Nggak Nyambung,****Humor Sudah Hilang (**_**author nangis gaje**_**)**** Gaje, Garing, GuestStar, Banyak Selipan Kata, ****Ada Lagu Dalam Cerita****, ****AU, AT, dan A-A lainnya (?)**

**Latar Tempat Crossover Dengan Anime Lain (**_**gyah, maksudnya apa?**_**)**

**Figuran Lalu-Lalang Crossover Dengan Anime Lain**

**(**_**SOALNYA LATARNYA DI ASRAMA ANIME! :3**_**)**

* * *

**Kamus Typo Kali Ini – ****Loncat**** jadi **_**Loncadh**_

* * *

Armin kembali menatap cakrawala untuk kesekian kalinya. Nampaknya lelaki berambut pirang itu masih kurang yakin kalau kini ia berada di dunia luar.

"Armin," sebuah suara _stoic_ cetar membahana memanggilnya, membuat Armin menoleh. Oh, Mikasa tho? "Makan malam."

"Ah, baiklah."

* * *

Ruang makan udah ramai, mirip pasar pagi. Pada udah pernah ke pasar pagi, kan? Bagus kalau begitu, author nggak perlu ngejelasin gimana ramenya. Ada bau ikan di sana-sini, daging bakar, dan antek-antek mereka yang segitu banyaknya, membuat saliva keluar sekejap mata.

"**HOI ARMIIINN! SINI!**" seru Eren heboh, melambai ke arah sahabatnya. Armin dan Mikasa bergegas menghampiri si Rambut Coklat.

"Makanannya enak!" mata Eren OOC berbinar-binar. Di tangan kanannya ada tempe bacem, dan di tangan kirinya ada kerupuk basah (_t-t-t-t-tunggu sebentar! Ini Asrama Anime, kenapa makanannya malah makanan Indonesia?_), "Kalian harus makan! Ayo!"

Armin duduk di samping Eren dan mulai mengambil sarapannya. Setelah enak-enaknya makan, Masamune mengajak seluruh anak Asrama Anime untuk senam di pantai AA Land.

"_Ayo, semuanya berbaris! Oke, rentangkan tangan, Bapak-Bapak dan Ibu-Ibu sekalian… Yang di ujung pulau denger, nggak?_"

"**DENGERR!**" seru teriakan heboh dari ujung pulau. Sepertinya, saking banyaknya anak-anak Asrama Anime, barisan yang mereka bentuk panjang banget dari ujung pulau ke ujung pulau (?).

"_Yak, semuanya, kita mulai senam kita, kalau begitu! Se… no!_"

* * *

_**ENJOY, OH YEAH! OH YEAH! DON'T STOP LOVE!**_

_**ENJOY, OH YEAH! OH YEAH! DON'T STOP LOVE!**_

_**KARADA NO NAKA NO JOUNETSU GA ABAREDASHITA!**_

_**E-N-J-O-Y MYSELF**_

_**SUBETE NO NAMIDA WO CHIKARA NI!**_

_**CHANGE IT!**_

_**OH YEAH! OH YEAH! DON'T STOP LOVE!**_

_**ITSUKA WONDERWALL, KOETARA KITTO**_

_**KONO TE NO NAKA TSUKAMITORU NO SA! YEAH!**_

_**ENJOY! YES! GANGAN IKU ZE**_

_**SAIKOU WO MISETE YARU YO**_

_**GIRIGIRI NO SHOUBU WA TANOSHINDA MONGACHI!**_

_**ENJOY! HEY! TSUITE KOI YO**_

_**YARITAI KOTO YAREBA II NO SA!**_

_**MOHAYA KONO SEKAI JA, ORETACHI GA SAIKYOU!**_

_**HOO!**_

**…**

* * *

Armin cuma bisa bengong melihat anak-anak Asrama Anime lain loncadh-loncadh pake lagu ENJOY-nya Amikyuu Danji.

"_Oi, semua harus ikut senam, lho! Yang diem, kena kasih goya!_"

Di ujung pasti udah heboh loncadh-loncadhnya. Terpaksa Eren, Armin, Mikasa, dan teman-teman mengikuti kemauan hati dan pemaksaan dari Masamune. Dan senam berjalan (?) selama 2 jam.

* * *

"**APPAAAAAHHH?! 2 JAMMM?!**"

"**NGARANG BEBAS, EOI!**"

**GBLAAARRRR! **Petir menyambar di mana-mana, menggambarkan kemarahan anak-anak SnK yang naudzubillah mengerikan.

* * *

_Komputer Anda rusak. Perbaikan akan terjadi selama 2 jam. Bersabarlah._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**2 JAM KEMUDIAN…**

"_Udah segar semua?_"

_Krik… krik… krik… krik…_

Semua udah menggelepar nggak jelas di pasir pantai, terbaring menderita karena senam selama 2 jam.

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu semuanya keliling pulau selama 500 kali! Ingat, yang nggak mau, kena kasih __**GOYA!**__"_

**GRUDUK-GRUDUK-GRUDUK!** Semua anak Asrama Anime langsung cabut untuk lari-lari keliling pulau. Yah, daripada dikasih sayur pahit, mendingan mereka capek-capek habis itu disuguhin makanan enak. Di telinga Armin, ada suara-suara yang nggak asing lagi.

* * *

"**TATAKAEEE!**"

"**WATASHI WA TSUYOI!**" (_eh?_)

"**TATAKAEEE!**"

"**WATASHI WA TSUYOI!**"

* * *

"**SUSUMEEE!**"

"**!**" semua terkejut melihat tiba-tiba Erwin Smith menyerbu ke depan sambil terus berteriak, "**SUSUMEEE!** **SUSUMEEEE! SUSUMEEEEE!**"

"**ERWIN-DANJOU?!**" Armin, Eren, Jean, dan yang lain-lain _shock_. Dan Rivaille malah pingsan indah melihat penampakan di depan mereka sambil terus mendekap mesra kekasih barunya: **GULING**.

"Rivaille!" seru Petra.

"Semuanya, ayoh terus, **SUSUMEE!**"

Erwin asyik berlari-lari dan membuat semua melongo. Eren langsung sekarat dengan cantiknya di samping Armin ketika Erwin Smith lewat di depan mereka. Sebelum itu, ia masih sempat memberi wasiat pada BFFnya.

* * *

"_Armin…_"

"E, Eren! J, jangan mati di sini…!"

"_Ma, maafkan aku… Mung, mungkin… mungkin ini saatnya… aku menghadap Tuhan._"

Armin sudah menangis sambil memanggil-manggil sahabatnya.

"Eren! Eren!"

"_Sebelum itu…, akh! A… ku akan… memberitahukan… uhuk! Resep raha… sia… membuat sup kacang…_"

"E, Eren… **JANGAN! EREN!**"

"_Pertama, pa… panaskan air… m, mendidih di… panci…_" Eren tampak kepayahan bernapas, "_L, lalu… masukkan kacang ketika air mendidi—_"

"Oi, mau main drama apaan ini?!" seru Jean yang tiba-tiba nongol di samping Armin.

"**HOIJEANKAUNGACAUINSKRIPTAHUUU!**" Eren yang sudah hampir meninggal langsung bangun lagi karena kematiannya gagal. Armin cuma bisa cengok melihat Eren bangkit lagi. Dan…

"**MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA -MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MAYAT HIDUPPP!**" seru Armin heboh, sebelum akhirnya kabur dari _scene_. Dan Eren serta Jean malah ikutan kalang kabut.

"**MAYAT HIDUP!? MANA?! MANA?! AKU MASIH KEPENGEN HIDUUUUPP!**"

* * *

Armin ngos-ngosan, melirik ke belakang, lalu menghela napas lega. Syukurlah si Mayat Hidup yang bernama Eren itu tidak mengejarnya (_padahal kan Erennya belum mati :v_). Ia menyenderkan badannya ke dinding, menenangkan kakinya yang daritadi heboh berlari-lari, lalu mengatur pernapasannya yang tidak stabil.

"_**PENGUMUMAN, OI!**_" sebuah suara mengagetkan si Bocah Pirang, "_**SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL DI DEPAN JALAN MASUK VILLA! DIULANGI SEKALI LAGI: SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL DI DEPAN JALAN MASUK VILLA! CEPAT!**_"

Dengan segera, lautan anak-anak Asrama Anime bergerak menuju ke depan lorong masuk villa. Armin ikut menceburkan dirinya ke dalam laut lalu kemudian berenang mengikuti arus hingga bertemu dengan Eren.

"Eren? Kau tidak ditangkap mayat hidup, kan?"

Muka Eren pucat.

"Tidak," bisiknya, "Tapi aku khawatir dia masih di sekitar sini."

"Ya. Lebih baik kita jaga-jaga."

…

…

…

"**DIA MASIH DI SEKITAR SINII!**" tiba-tiba Jean menjerit jahil.

"**HUWAAAAAAA!**"

* * *

Armin dan Eren menerobos barisan anak-anak Asrama Anime, menjadi yang paling depan. Di hadapan mereka, berdirilah sang Mahaketua Asrama Anime, Masamune Kadoya.

"Yak, semuanya udah ngumpul?!" serunya, "Sip! Sekarang, kita akan menjelajahi AA Land!"

Semua langsung heboh entah karena apa.

"AA Land itu apa?" sepertinya Eren amnesia.

"Entahlah." **WHAT THE—ARMIN, WHY ARE YOU TOO?!**

"Oke! Semuanya baris sesuai Anime masing-masing!" perintah Masamune lagi. Semua anak segera berbaris sesuai Anime mereka. Armin mengikuti Eren yang berdiri paling depan. Mikasa berada di belakangnya.

"Nah, bentuk kelompok yang isinya delapan orang!"

Armin melongok untuk melihat siapa-siapa saja yang ada di barisannya dan Eren. Ternyata ada Jean, Annie, Christa, Mikasa, Marco (_Jean membelalak lalu "meninggal" dan mereka semua terpaksa membopongnya_), dan Bertholdt.

"Tetap berkumpul dan bergerak dalam kelompok masing-masing. Dari jam 8 pagi ini, kita akan _long march_ hingga jam 6 sore!" Masamune mengumumkan, "Di sepanjang _long march_, kalian akan menemukan 8 pos. Di tiap pos, akan ada pengurus yang memberi kalian soal dan petunjuk. Dan tempat ini merupakan pos pertama. Berjalanlah mengikuti tanda-tanda yang sudah disediakan, dan jangan sampai tersesat! Ingat ini baik-baik: _biru merupakan kebenaran, dan merah adalah neraka_. Sekarang, baris yang rapi. Aku akan memilih kelompok pertama."

Dan barisan Armin-lah yang terpilih untuk menjadi kelompok pertama.

"_Semoga kalian selamat._"

* * *

_**INI LANGKAHKU! YANG 'KAN KUAYUN!**_

_**WALAUPUN PAYAH! TAK AKAN JERA!**_

_**INI LANGKAHKU! 'KAN T'RUS MELAJU!**_

_**SETEGAR KARANG…**_

**…**

* * *

"Lihat!" seru Christa semangat, "Aku menemukan tanda!"

Mereka langsung menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu. Tangannya sedang menunjuk sebuah anak panah berwarna biru yang ditempel di pohon.

"**YOSHH! TANDA PERTAMA!**" seru Eren semangat, "**AYO MAJU LAGI, SEMUANYA!**"

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Marco lembut, "Jean bangun."

Semua mengerubungi pemuda Kirschstein yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"_Ini… di mana…?_" gumamnya.

"Jean! Kau dengar aku?" seru Marco.

**BRUK.** Hasil yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Hoi Jean," kata Eren, "Payah kau, menghambat perjalanan kita! Dengar aku?! Bangun dan berjalanlah!"

Yang dipanggil tak berkutik.

"Terpaksa kita membawanya lagi," Armin menyimpulkan.

* * *

"**TANDA!**" seru Bertholdt, "Lihat, aku menemukan tanda di sini!"

Mereka langsung menghampiri si mpu suara.

"Ya, ini memang tandanya," Armin tersenyum, "Warna biru menunjukkan jalan yang benar."

Mereka bersama-sama mengikuti arah tanda tersebut yang mengantarkan Armin de ka ka kepada…

…

… pada…

…

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**JEMBATANNYA PUTUS, OYY!**"

"**ALAMAXX! GIMANA NYEBRANGNYA?!**"

"Jembatan putus!"

"Tanda sesat!"

"Terus, gimana caranya kita menyebrang jurang ini?" tanya Marco sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke jurang. Armin melempar sebuah batu ke dalamnya untuk mengukur sejauh apa kedalaman jurang tersebut.

…

…

…

**BWUUUSSHHH!** Jilatan api naik ke permukaan, melontarkan batu itu kembali ke udara.

Mereka semua bernapas dengan ngeri.

"Singkat kata," Annie memecah keheningan, "Kita akan ditelan api jika nekat turun ke jurang."

"**ARGHH!**" Eren menjerit frustasi, "_Mou!_" serunya menyumpah.

"Apa kita harus cari jalan memutar?" tanya Armin sambil menoleh ke sekitarnya. Selain jurang dan jembatan putus, ada sebuah jalan kecil di dekat tebing. Sebelah kanan jalan itu adalah tebing tinggi, sementara sebelah kirinya ya jurang kematian.

"Nggak ada cara lain selain menyusuri tebing,"

"Ada yang liat tanda?"

"Ini masih siang, lho! Ada yang liat tanda, nggak?!"

Christa menggeleng, "Yang ada hanya tanda merah semua."

"Coba saja kita ikuti salah satu."

"**TANDA MERAH ITU KAN ARAH YANG SALAH!**"

"Terus, gimana, dong?"

Armin memiringkan kepala, setengah berpikir, "Coba kita cari lagi, apakah ada tanda berwarna biru di sekitar sini."

* * *

"It's nihil, Sir."

"Nihil."

"Nihil."

"Nihil."

"Nihil."

"…"

"Haahhh…" mereka semua mengeluh bersamaan, "Bagaimana ini?" tanya Christa khawatir.

"Apa boleh buat. Mungkin kita bisa ketemu jalan ke seberang kalau kita menyusuri sisi tebing," Armin membagi pendapat, "Gimana?"

* * *

Sisi tebing adalah bagian paling ekstrim. Pertama, karena Eren keberatan membawa Jean yang masih pingsan. Kedua, lantai jalan agak rapuh, jadi mereka harus berhati-hati melangkah dan terkadang harus meloncadh. Ketiga, bukan mimpi kalau sewaktu-waktu ada yang terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang.

Karena tiba-tiba saja, hujan turun dan menambah penderitaan sahabat-sahabat kita di tengah perjalanan.

"Aku lapar," keluh Eren, "Dan Jean berat benar."

"Mau gantian denganku?"

"Nanti pas bangun dia langsung pingsan lagi."

"Kalau gitu, biar aku saja yang membawanya, Eren."

"Repot ah. Kamu di belakang. Jauh."

Armin mendesah. Perjalanan kali itu terasa jauh dan melelahkan. Sepertinya, jalan kecil itu tak berujung. Sudah satu jam mereka berjalan, dan mereka masih belum menemukan apa-apa.

"Kita udah di mana, sih?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Sepertinya bagian terdalam pulau," Armin balas menduga, "Jauh benar kita berjalan."

"Armin, sekarang jam berapa?"

Si Rambut Pirang melirik pergelangan tangannya, "Sekarang jam—**WHOA!**"

Eren yang berada di belakangnya langsung menyambar Armin. Syukurlah Jean nggak ikutan jatuh.

"Hati-hati kalau jalan!" serunya. Armin mengangguk lemah.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Zzzz…"

"**UJUNG JALAN INI MANA, SIH?!**"

"**JEAN, JANGAN TIDUR DI PUNGGUNGKU!**"

"**KOK KITA KAGAK NYAMPE-NYAMPE?!**"

Asal tahu aja, yang teriak itu Eren semua. Nggak ada yang lain.

"**HOI, NGOMONG DONG!**"

"Eren," Armin menggamit sahabatnya, "Kita semua sudah capek."

"Nggak mungkin kita istirahat di sini," keluh Eren, "Pas kita duduk, pasti langsung runtuh tuh tanah!"

"Eren," suara dingin Mikasa terdengar, "Berpikirlah jernih. Terus saja berjalan. Tidak ada jalan tanpa ujung."

Eren langsung terdiam mendengar suara saudari angkatnya. Dan Armin mendesah. Perjalanan mereka yang tanpa humor masih panjang, ternyata.

Dan jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

* * *

**Selesai! Chapter 3! Dan tanpa humor—UWAAA! Terpaksa saiia ganti genre *nangis gaje*. Dan saiia minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada Momoka Mayuyu, karena ke-OOC-an Rivaille tidak banyak nampak di sini. Sekali lagi saiia mohon maaf ya… Mungkin saiia akan menuangkannya ke cerita lain. Sekarang cerita ini terfokus pada petualangan Eren n' Armin de ka ka dulu :D**

**Terakhir, saiia boleh minta kenang-kenangan dari para readers?**


	4. Akhir Cerita

**Disclaimer – Seperti yang kita semua tahu: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime (**_**klo itu punya saiia, **__**saiia buat latarnya di Indonesia XD**_**)**

**FOR ARMIN CS05 CHALLENGE**

* * *

**WARNING –****OOC, Intro Nggak Nyambung,****Humor Mulai Hilang**** (**_**part 2**_**)****,**** Gaje, Garing, GuestStar, AU, AT, dan A-A lainnya (?)**

**Latar Tempat Crossover Dengan Anime Lain (**_**gyah, maksudnya apa?**_**)**

**Figuran Lalu-Lalang Crossover Dengan Anime Lain**

**(**_**SOALNYA LATARNYA DI ASRAMA ANIME! :3**_**)**

* * *

Armin menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tanah. Ia sudah benar-benar capek. Eren mati-matian menyemangati sahabatnya sambil terus menyeret Jean yang beratnya entah berapa ton (_ngarang bebas_). Bertholdt sudah jalan merangkak. Christa berpegangan pada Eren, khawatir bocah itu terdorong dan ia akan jatuh ke jurang di samping mereka. Mikasa daritadi mengawasi Eren. Marco sudah menyender ke dinding tebing. Terlalu lelah. Dan jam di pergelangan tangan Armin menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam.

Sepertinya hanya Annie yang berdiri tegak. Ia maju dan memimpin semua temannya menuruni sisi tebing yang rapuh.

**TRAKK!**

"**AAAHHH!**" Armin menjerit, kaget. Tanah tempat ia berpijak runtuh.

"**ARMIN!**" dengan cepat, Eren menyambar sahabatnya yang _hampir_ terjatuh ke jurang. Malangnya, Jean yang menggantikan posisi Armin untuk jatuh ke jurang.

"**JEAANN!**"

"**TOLONG DIA, CEPAATT!**"

"**JEAANN! JEAAANNN!**" Marco berhasil menangkap sahabatnya, "**AKU DAPAT DIA! JEAN, KAU MASIH BISA BERTAHAN?!**"

"**TARIK DIA LANGSUNG! DIA TAK MUNGKIN MENJAWAB!**"

"**SIAPAPUN, BANTU MARCO, DONG! JEAN ITU BERATNYA 1000 TON, TAHU NDAK?!**"

"**JEAN! TIDAK—DIA MAU JATUH LAGI!**"

"**TOLONGIN MARCO, OYY!**"

"**YA TUHAN, CAPSLOCK JEBOL!**" (?)

Annie yang merupakan benda terdekat dengan Marco kala itu, langsung melemparkan dirinya ke depan dan menarik tangan Jean yang satu lagi. Bersama-sama Marco, keduanya berhasil menyelamatkan Jean dari juang.

"_S, syukurlah…_" Armin tiba-tiba ambruk kala itu. Ia sudah terlalu tegang melihat capslock author jebol ketika menulis percakapan mereka.

"**ARMIINNN!**"

* * *

Armin membuka matanya yang biru. Sekelilingnya berwarna putih. Hampir semuanya—tunggu. Ada sesosok berwarna krem dan coklat di sebelah kirinya.

"Armin! Armin!" suara yang familier, eh?

"_Baru tahu gue malaikat warnanya coklat ama krem_." Armin ngigo.

"**ARMIINNN!**"

Mata Armin langsung terbuka lebar mendengar namanya dipanggil sekencang suara toa, entah berapa hertz. Yang jelas, karena ia masih bisa mendengarnya, tidak mungkin di atas 20.000 hertz (_eh, kok jadi belajar Fisika sih?_).

"E, Eren?"

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ergh, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, Eren, bisa turun dari perutku, tidak?"

Eren meringis, "Maaf. Aku khawatir, sih."

"Y, ya, tidak apa-apa."

Annie datang, menyibak tirai pintu, "Makan malammu." ujar gadis itu singkat. Ia meletakkan sebuah baki di atas meja, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Kita di villa? Y, yang lain, bagaimana?"

Eren meringis, "Kita tadi sudah dekat dengan ujung jalan, lho. Sayang kau langsung pingsan. Jean sudah bangun, dan herannya dia nggak pingsan ngelihat Marco setelah Christa cerita bahwa Marco sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya." si Rambut Coklat tertawa, "Tenang saja. Semua oke."

Armin hanya mengangguk, kembali mem-_flashback_ semua yang terjadi hari itu, "Kelompok kita… jadi yang paling akhir sampai ke _finish_, ya?"

"Tapi pengalaman kelompok kita paling seru!" Eren menukas, "Bertholdt yang bercerita di depan semuanya tentang petualangan kita hari ini. Dan tahu tidak—kelompok kita dapat tepuk tangan paling heboh!"

Armin tertawa lemas, mendengar cerita sahabatnya. Eren hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambil semangkuk bubur hangat dari baki dan berkata, "Kau harus makan."

"B, biarkan aku sendiri," Armin membalas lemah.

"Tidak. Biar aku menyuapimu," ujar sahabatnya lembut. Ia menyendok potongan bubur lalu mendekatkannya ke mulut Armin, "_Say _'Aaah'…"

**GREK.** Pintu terbuka, menghentikan acara suap-menyuap yang baru saja mulai.

"Sudah sehat, Nak?" tanya Masamune. Armin mengangguk lemah, tapi Eren menyela, "Ia masih harus istirahat."

"Tentu, memang itu mauku. Kita akan tinggal di pulau ini selama beberapa hari lagi sampai kau sembuh," Masamune tersenyum, "Dan Eren, kamu yang bertugas menjaganya, oke?"

"O, oke."

"Kalo gitu, aku keluar dulu, ya. Selamat makan dan sori deh, mengganggu."

Armin memiringkan kepala, mengangguk kembali. Masamune pergi keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Nah, ayo makan lagi," kata Eren.

"Kau nggak makan?" Armin bertanya khawatir.

"Aku boleh ambil sebagian dari bubur ini, kan?"

Armin tersenyum mendengar nada sarkastis dalam perkataan Eren, "Yah, bolehlah."

Eren membalas senyum sahabatnya, kembali menyuapi lelaki berambut pirang di hadapannya.

* * *

_Saat itu, Armin merasakan betapa indahnya persahabatan._

* * *

**Persahabatan yang telah mengukuhkan mereka untuk saling berbagi sepiring bubur. Jadi, jangan pelit dengan sahabatmu, ya. Kau akan merasakan sejuknya persahabatan ketika kalian saling berbagi…**

* * *

**-SDAA-AASnK YANG PENUH KEGAJEAN, END-**

* * *

**Boleh minta RnR, para readers yang baik~?**


End file.
